Crimson Kiss
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AerVin. Being hunted like an animal, he had no choice but to flee. Wounded physically and mentally, he has nowhere and no one to turn to. The kindness of strangers never occurred to him until he gazed into the emerald eyes of innocence.
1. Snow

Eh heh heh, I'm just putting out more stories than I can handle, ne? Like I said before, I have to get ideas down before I forget them. Anyway, this story is MY first one of its kinda. It's an alternate universe too, so ages and stuff might be a little different, but overall I tried to keep the same atmosphere of the game itself.  
  
I don't think I do angst-ie stuff justice, but Enjoy anyway, and please review. =6.6=  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
So cold and bleak, he stumbled through the harsh, white weather, having no choice but to push onward. He had endured so much for the past years, so the snow whizzing into his face shouldn't matter, but having gone through so much had worn out his body. He was tired; he wanted to sleep, to find his resting place away from the world of pain and sorrow. He closed his weary, ruby eyes and clutched a hand to his chest, feeling the deep beating of a broken heart. No matter what happened between them, he would always love her. A foolish man, he was... to continue loving the one that betrayed him.  
  
But love held no bounds, nor regrets.  
  
His shoulders drooped forward, with his head hanging low. He wrapped the crimson cloak tightly around his body and peered up through his dark bangs, seeing a blurry outline of a village in the snowy distance. He continued onward, but with each step, his body wavered under the years of physical stress. Not even making three paces from his original position, he fell to the ground, burying his face partially in the soft whiteness. His eyes were half-closed as the tresses of black hair clung to his face, appearing like a frozen corpse, but it was the faint mist of breath that gave him life and the gentle murmur of a single name drifted in the winter wind.  
  
_'Lucrecia..._  
  
_'Lucrecia...'_  
  
  
**~ An Aeris & Vincent Romance Story ~**  
  
**Crimson Kiss**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Chapter One: Snow**  
  
  
He had drifted through life for so long without a purpose, without meaning, but his life came together when he met her for the first time. It was then that nothing matter to him except her smiles. But how could such an innocent smile hold so much deceit? Everything between them, was it all a lie? A facade to lure him into the darkness--the deep temptation of the Garden? Those things he could brush aside without a care, but one thing he truly wanted to know: did she ever love him?  
  
The reason that he pushed on to live, because one day he would definitely see her again and that question would be answered.  
  
  
"Oh! He moved!" came a gentle voice, and then he could hear several others but couldn't make out the words so clearly as the one close to him. His body ached tremendously, but he no longer felt the coldness and loneliness of his last memories. The softness of feathers covered him and embraced him its warmth and security, and he somehow knew he was saved, tucked away in the haven of angels.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, and his vision was still a blur, but it gradually focused on a face, so delicate. A pair of big, round eyes of emerald gazed down at him in much relief and awe. He had to squint a bit to take in the details of her face, from the locks of brown hair curling around her face to the pink tint on her youthful cheeks. An angel was watching over him... He would've been certain he had died and gone to Heaven, but the fragrance of wild flowers intoxicated his senses, reminding too much of the earthly word.  
  
The familiar look in her eyes reminded him of his Lucrecia, the old Lucrecia he knew, so he reached out his inhuman hand of golden metal to her face, but she looked at him in horror and retreated from sight. "LUCRECIA!" he called, pushing his aching body from the bed. He groaned painfully but soon found aid from a middle-aged woman, laying him back on the bed. "Lucrecia..."  
  
"Please, sir," the woman said, "you must stay in bed. You haven't fully recovered yet."  
  
"Th-thank you..."  
  
"No need for thanks. You were lucky my husband found you just outside the village. Snow storms are frequent around this time, and very few people are brave enough to venture through this weather." She stood up to get a warm cloth for his head, and he took this chance to observe his environment, which was a small, comfortable room. "My name is Ifalna Gast by the way. We run an inn here, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said and place the towel over his forehead. "I'm sorry about that moment ago. My daughter can be so ill-mannered." She walked to the bedroom door and called, "AERIS!! Aeris-sweetie, could you prepare a meal for the young gentleman?!!"  
  
She turned back to him with a smile, "I'm sure you're starving! You've been out of it for three days and nights already."  
  
"I've been out for that long?" he asked in wonderment. She nodded. "Then I can't be a burden to you any longer." He pushed the covers aside, and as much as it pained him physically, he had to leave. His presence around these people would eventually endanger them, and even if it wasn't for their safety, he wanted to be alone. Being around people only reminded him of how inhuman he was, not only because of his hand but everything about him.  
  
But Ifalna just firmly pressed him back into bed with a scolding look, "Now didn't I just tell you to stay in bed? You are not leaving until I see that you are well again. You're our responsiblity now, and don't make yourself out to be a stranger. Whatever happened to you before you came here is in the past, and it was destiny that arrived at our doorstep. Snowy Village may be a small, isolated place, but the people here are very kind and understanding."  
  
"Even if I were a criminal?"  
  
"Even if you were a criminal," she stated with a smile.  
  
Somehow that smile was very sincere to him, and it didn't seem he had a choice. He nodded and introduced himself, "Vincent Valentine." There was a soft knock on the ajar door, and the two occupants turned to the girl peeking through opening, holding a tray.  
  
"Come now, Aeris!" her mother scolded, "Don't just stand there. Bring in Mister Valentine's meal!" The girl of about fifteen entered the room shyly and walked over to her mother. Vincent kept his eyes on her, noting how she reminded him a lot of Lucrecia, but there was also something different about her.  
  
Aeris purposely avoided eye contact with the stranger since he seemed so mysterious and frightening. When her father had brought him home, she had seen his metal claw immediately but found it rather captivating in its still state. But when he was gaining consciousness, it scared her to death to see the claw reaching out for her. She didn't mean to be rude, but it just frightened her to see something so rare since she had never left Snowy Village all her life.  
  
"I apologize if I scared you earlier," he told her, as she handed the tray to her mother.  
  
She looked at him with alert, green eyes at having him speak directly to her, and she stuttered a reply, "I-it's okay... I-I'm so-sorry too." He nodded in acceptance of her apology, and she stood slightly behind her mother to hide herself from his eyes, but she was also watching him curiously from a safe distance. While Vincent ate his meal, he noticed from the corner of his eye that she was staring at him, and he smiled inwardly at her youthful curiosity. But it wasn't too long that Ifalna excused herself and daughter from the room for his own privacy and left him to his meal and thoughts.  
  
  
Later that day, Aeris was bundled up in her clothes as she shoveled the snow outside of the Icicle Inn. Every now and then, she would glance up at the window on the second floor and wonder what the stranger was doing. At one time, she was caught staring and quickly looked away, shoveling the snow again in embarrassment. But soon her friends showed up in excitement and surrounder her, pestering her with questions about the mysterious stranger.  
  
"C'mon, Aeris!" one said enthusiastically, "Tell us about him!!"  
  
"Is he cute?!!"  
  
"You always think of looks," another reprimanded their friend, "But what's his name?! And is he tall?! Dark and handsome?!!"  
  
"You guys," Aeris turned away, blushing. She had to admit he fit those descriptions well--for an older man--but he was probably five or six years older than her. It was one of the reason she felt so timid around him. "I really don't know anything about him. Father found him a few days ago, and now he's resting in our inn. That's it!"  
  
The girls snickered among themselves, and Aeris turned around and glared at their whispers. "Aaawe, Aeris's got a crush on the stranger!!!" one teased.  
  
"I DO NOT!!" she insisted, though her face was bright red, that only made them burst into giggles. "OOH, YOU GUYS!!! I DO NOT!! STOP IT!!" She picked up some snow and started throwing it at her laughing friends, who in turn threw snowballs at each other in their fun. The girls' laughter had disrupted Vincent's thoughts, and he opened his eyes and glanced outside the window. He watched them run around freely, pitching snowballs at each other. He noticed the twinkling of Aeris's eyes as she laughed, filled with innocence, that he admired because his innocence was lost long ago and he would never be able to get it back.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
AARGH, I wish I can just get ONE story done!! This is getting on my nerves, but I can't help it... I think the bump on my head is getting to me... Uugh, the pain... Bai bai... =@.@=  



	2. Cloak

Stupid me, I've been forgetting the disclaimers, but we all know that Squaresoft owns everything _Final Fantasy_... 'cept for this story of MINE. Heh heh. And I'm liking this 'one-word chapter title' thingie... *sweatdrop*  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
She stood outside the closed door, hesitant of her next action since she was there. The inn wasn't busy with the few travelers around the winter time, so she had nothing to do but wander about, and when she did, her feet just took her to the stranger's room. She could just drop in and see how he was doing during the past days. She had brought his meal to him every other time, but they only exchanged a few words--she was still shy on her part, and he wasn't much of a conversationalist.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the door to listen for any sounds indicating that he was awake. The room seemed silent, like no one ever had occuppied the place, but she continued to strain her ear against the door, concentrating very hard on any movements. Perhaps she was there was because she was worried about him, as a guest in their inn, since he remained in his room ever since he had arrived there. Besides the few words, it was apparent he was trying to avoid people, but she couldn't understand how a person could just isolate himself from the rest of the world. It was just a sad, lonely thought. But then again, she didn't know anything about him, but his name.  
  
She pulled back and wondered if she should knock because it was just too quiet. She couldn't even make out his breathing in the quietness, and it scared her that something might've happened to him. Frightened, she rapped on the door gently, not too loud to disturb him and not to soft to be part of the imagination. No answer came to her, so she bravely grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly and quietly, like a thief breaking into a room.  
  
  
**~ An Aeris & Vincent Romance Story ~**  
  
**Crimson Kiss**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Chapter Two: Cloak**  
  
  
With just a small opening to fit her head, Aeris peered in and saw his form snuggled deep into the covers. "Mr. Valentine?" she whispered nervously, partly hoping that he wouldn't respond. And thank goodness he didn't, which allowed further entrance into the room to study the man. She held her breath as she shut the door quietly after she completely stepped inside. She glanced back to him and found him still deep in his slumber, and then her eyes trailed over to the table, where the empty glass and medicine laid.  
  
She remained in her spot by the door, looking about the room like it was foreign territory, but she finally moved towards the foot of the bed, tilting her head curiously at the man appearing restless in his sleep. She looked down at the wooden end of the bed, where a red cloak draped over the side, and brushed her fingers over the cloth, admiring its cool, smooth texture. She picked it up and held it against her face as her eyes roamed over the item. There were patches of dark red along the inner linings, that her mother must have overlooked. Upon closer inspection, she concluded that it was blood and decided to clean it for him.  
  
The sudden coughing startled her as she clutched his cloak to her chest. She stared at him worriedly while he painfully coughed, but he didn't seemed conscious of it, nor of her presence in the room. She stood still and helplessly watched him twist and turn in the bed. Between the fits of coughing, he managed to call out a woman's name in desperation, like she was his last life line. He seemed to be suffering more from his emotions than his physical stress, and it pained Aeris to see him or anyone like that, holding onto the past with such intensity. She quickly dashed for the half-empty pitch of water and poured it into the glass, having forgotten the cloak in her hand and that she wasn't supposed to be in his room unannounced.  
  
With a glass of water in hand, she turned around to see his aches had faded away, but the tension on his face was something far beyond her visible grasp. She placed the glass back onto the table and went to stand by the beside, knowing there was nothing she could do for him to ease his internal suffering, whatever it was. She took a cloth from the basin on the small stand and dipped it in the cool water. She wrung the excess water out and then over Vincent, brushing his dark bangs from his face. So close to him, she took this opportunity to observe his features as her finger gently caressed the side of his face. His skin was so warm, yet he was clinging tightly onto the covers. When she laid her hand on his forehead, it burned warmer than the normal temperature. He probably came down with a fever, so she quickly placed the wet cloth on his forehead and watched him a little bit longer.  
  
Aeris had to inform her mother of his condition before it could get any worse, so with the red cloak, she quietly retreated from the room, but with one last glance at the poor man trapped in his own nightmare.  
  
  
That evening, Vincent sat up in bed, feeling hot all of a sudden. He leaned forward, holding onto his head as if he could drop unconscious for no reason at all. He looked around the room like it was unfamiliar to him, but he had stayed there for at least a week already, not once stepped out of his room. It was nice to be alone, but he knew he was a burden to his host family. And as much as he wanted to leave, his body just wouldn't let him. He was in such a weak, vulnerable state that if his enemies were to find him, it would be the end of him, and not to mention the family that cared for him.  
  
Thinking of which, there was a knock on the door, and then immediately after that, Ifalna let herself into the room, having sensed that the young guest was awake. She carried a tray with his dinner and medicine inside and placed it on the table. "How do you feel, Mr. Valentine?" she asked mother-like.  
  
"I'm... doing fine," he lied, getting out of bed to prove himself, but she already knew from what Aeris had told her. "And please, just Vincent."  
  
"Men," she snorted playfully as she prepared the medicine for him, "what are you trying to prove by being so tough? Don't you know nothing pass by us women?" She looked at him and handed him the medicine and then glass of water. "Aeris told me you weren't feeling well, and since we were out in the snow for who knows how long, you must've caught the cold or flu." She watched him severely as he drank it all down, and she smiled, "Now don't be shy and eat everything up. I have to make a quick trek to the neighbors, but Aeris will be here if you need anything." She bid him a good dinner before leaving.  
  
Vincent just sat on the edge of the bed, letting the medicine did its work for a bit, while he stared out the window at the darkening skies. He could see the white flakes plattering against the window pane and thought how it must be winter year-round for Snowy Village (hence the name too). The season was so desolate, but he couldn't deny there was some sort of uniqueness and beauty in the emptiness. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of himself...  
  
So alone, so empty and meaningless... That was his present, but what of his future?  
  
He stood up and walked over to the window, still gazing at the falling snow. He raised his right hand and pressed his fingers against the cool surface of glass.  
  
So what of his future? He was nothing; he had nothing... only the kindness of strangers, that he would never be able to repay the debt. Just a few more days, and then he would be off again, but there was no place for a coward like him, a monster like him. Maybe it would've been best if he had just died out there in the snow. That way he wouldn't have to endure the painful memories. No one would care; no one would miss him, not even Lucrecia.  
  
At the thought of her, his hand tightened into a fist as he leaned his forehead against the window, closing his eyes to push away all thoughts of her--so many bitter, sweet memories of her, with her. He should hate her, despise her for what she had done to him, but he just couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to hate her! How could he hate the woman that he gave all his heart to? They called him a fool, but he didn't care. When you're in love, nothing mattered, not even his life. And if she were to kill him, he wouldn't regret a damn thing.  
  
"Mr. Valentine?" came a nervous voice. He turned around and saw Aeris standing in the doorway. She entered the room hesitantly, holding the neatly folded cloak in her arms, and stood a few meters from him. She peered up at him like a shy, little bunny, but he was indifferent to her presence. "Umm, I hope you're feeling better," she said. He nodded, and then silence fell over them again. She held the clean cloak out to him, "It was dirty, so I washed it for you. I used warm water, so the fabric won't get ruin. And all the blood stains should be gone--I made certain they were..." When she realized she had spoken too much, her voice trailed away, and she looked elsewhere in embarrassment.  
  
He accepted his item back, but inwardly, he was surprised at her effort in such a minor thing. He was about to say something, but she had noticed he hadn't eaten yet, "Oh I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt your dinner?"  
  
"No, I wasn't quite hungry yet," he said, "And thank you for the cloak."  
  
"It's okay. I'm glad I could be useful to you," she smiled, putting her hands behind her back, and clasped them together. "And I do hope you get better soon! It never feels great stuck in bed with a cold. And when you're better, you can finally come outside. It's really beautiful, and I can show around the village."  
  
He looked out the window again and said quietly, "Snowy Village..." She tilted her head to the side in curiosity, staring at his profile. There was something so beautiful about his ruby eyes. That faraway look mesmerized her, and she felt herself breathless.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! Because of the lack of AerVin ficcies, I'm writing this piece. I don't know where it's gonna take me yet... **And to Sprinkles-san, feel free to post this story on your site!! Please send me the URL too 'cause I would love to visit your site!!** Thank you!!  
  
Oh yes, _... Beneath the Snow Fields_ was my very first AerVin that I so loved!! It got me into liking the couple!! But really, it just hit my that my story also is in a snowy setting!!! I know it won't be up to par with such a classic piece, but I will do my best to entertain you!!! Oh check out my li'l AerVin drawing: http://w2.oekakies.com/p/hineko/p.cgi .  
  
As for _Innocent Seduction_ and other stories, I DO want to continue them but I tend to have a short attention span... *bigger sweatdrop* And plus I have so many things going on, I can't keep my thoughts focused on just one thing. And you wouldn't believe how picky I am with my writing! I seriously have to go back through each story and edit them one day... But what I want most to get out next is RoT... =6.6=  



	3. Parting

Yes yes, Squaresoft owns everything _Final Fantasy_... Now the story.  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
Feeling much better now, he threw the red cloak over his shoulders and secured it in place before putting on his black gloves. He brushed his hand through his thick, dark hair and stared out the window at the afternoon scene. The past week had been peaceful for him, partly because his host family were very kind in allowing him silence and privacy. And it was surprising how open Aeris became ever since she returned the cloak to him. She would bring his meals to him and keep him company by telling him little things around Snowy Village. He didn't mind it at all since it kept him from drowning himself in his painful thoughts, but now it was time for him to severe their ties.  
  
He walked to the door and grasped the doorknob. He paused, like he sensed someone on the other side. Of course after years of torment and experimentation, he acquired inhuman abilities, like a sixth sense--but more in the lines of an animal's heightened senses. In ways, they were useful, but they only reminded him of how abnormal he was and how he would never become normal for as long as he lived.  
  
The aura beyond the wooden door was familiar, and he felt the nervousness penetrating to him. He opened it and was faced with a flustered Aeris with her hand raised to the door. She stared at him with her wide, green eyes, apparently surprised to see him answer the door before she even knocked. In her hand, she clutched onto a small, floral-wrapped package. "Umm, hi," she said nervously.  
  
  
**~ An Aeris & Vincent Romance Story ~**  
  
**Crimson Kiss**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Chapter Three: Parting**  
  
  
"Hi," he responded, staring at her, "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Oh umm... no... I mean, well... Were you about to go outside?"  
  
He nodded, "Perhaps you can tell me where I can get a chocobo."  
  
"Chocobo?" she repeated with a confused look. Her hand unknowingly gripped the package. "A-are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes. I can't burden your family any longer."  
  
"But you're not!" she hastily gripped it his arm, as if he would disappear any second. She looked down at the ground sadly while his eyes stared at her, wondering why she was making such a big deal of his leave when they had no ties to each other. They were just strangers crossing paths with one another on their journey in life, and like all strangers on that journey, parting would eventually come.  
  
Aeris knew the day would come when he would leave, but she tried not to think about it because it was just to painful to say good-byes. She had encountered many travelers during her lifetime at her family's inn and had many partings with new friends, but strangely, this one with the ruby-eyed man was different. She could feel the tears brimming at the edge, so she quickly shove the package into his hands and ran away down the hall.  
  
Vincent stared wide-eyed at her retreating form, recalling her image a few seconds ago with the moistness in her eyes, but he couldn't figure out why she was reacting like there was something more between them. He then looked at the item in his metal hand and tightened his grip around it. He had no idea what it was, but it was squeezable, falling under the pressure of his inhuman fingers. He decided not to open it and tucked it within his cloak and proceeded down the hallway.  
  
  
Aeris remained in her bedroom for most of the day, just lying on her bed with her head against the pillow, but her thoughts were continuously of the dark-haired stranger. When she saw him at the door, all dressed and ready for the outdoors, she was so happily that he was finally going out instead of staying in the unhealthy room, but the news of him actually leaving the village permanently just ripped her apart. She could tell he was going to some place faraway and would never return to a small village in the middle of endless snow.  
  
She would never see him again.  
  
And she cried harder, burying her sobs into the pillow.  
  
  
Vincent stepped out of a little repair shoppe and was on his way back to the inn. Earlier that day, he was able to find the chocobo stable with the directions from Ifalna, but he didn't have enough money to purchase the creature, even if the kind owner had lower the price. Luckily, the man directed him to the repair shoppe where help was wanted. In a few days of work, he should be able to pay off his debt at the inn and purchase the chocobo and supplies for travel.  
  
Travel... He had roamed the Planet for so long, and once again, he would take up that kind of wandering life. Wandering... How could he call it that, when his life was being pursued by his enemies? He had been used to that lifestyle, yet it wasn't what he wanted. But what he wanted had always involved Lucrecia, spending the rest of his life with her. Even if she belonged to another man, he would just be content in seeing her for however long he lived.  
  
But that was all before he knew of the betrayals.  
  
And now, did he still want that feeling? Of loving another and being loved? Of course, he did. He was only human... Or used to be human, but who would love him now that he was no longer one. No longer man, neither beast... He was just the result of mortals' foolishness at playing God... A being who had lost his soul long ago. His humanity was gone, and so was his emotions.  
  
The inn was in his sight, but he didn't go any farther. He stopped in his tracks and noticed a clear alley way that seemed to scream out to him to enter. He narrowed his eyes as if accessing the situation, but there didn't seem to be any dangers, so he stepped into the alley and followed its path that took him to an open field of glistening snow. Trees covered in the whiteness sprinkled the outer edges like one of those paintings one would see in some fancy hotels.  
  
Vincent walked farther into the fields and scanned the area, letting the serenity overwhelm him. He had never been so calm before, but here he was, standing among desolation, finding comfort in it. He turned to his right side and found some boulders. He decided to sit there for a bit and let the place soothe his mind. He closed his eyes, and the coldness and silence seemed to seep into his body and strangely relaxed him.  
  
He straighten himself on the rock for a more comfortable position, but then the crinkling of paper alerted him to the package that he had put away earlier that day. He took Aeris's present out and stared at it, debating whether he should open it or not. She did give it to him, but it didn't seem to be right because she didn't say a word to him about it and it was like she had thrown it in his face after being deeply hurt. Since then, he wasn't able to speak to her, and even now, he wasn't sure if he should. He had never been so confused in his life like now.  
  
But she had been at his bedroom door to give it to him, for some reason. Slightly curious as to what the item was, he decided to open it up. After untying the red ribbon, he unwrapped the item to find a red scarf. At least it did resemble one, being handmade at that because of the uneven knitting and its shortness. Still, it was the most kindest thing anyone has ever done for him, and he should at least be grateful. But what could he do with the short scarf when his cloak had already suited his need.  
  
He brushed a hand through his loose hair as he stared at the item in his hand. Then he sighed, leaning back to look up at the darkening skies.  
  
  
Ifalna looked up at the stairs and saw her daughter coming down. She smiled, quite relieved that Aeris had finally left her room. It was just too strange seeing her locked up in the room when she was always so filled with energy that had to be loose out in the village. She didn't bother the girl because if it was something she wanted to share, then she would have. And even if she didn't want to tell anyone, Aeris was the type to eventually solve her own problems.  
  
And apparently, she did from her calm expression, but the sadness in the sparkling green couldn't be hidden from a mother's eyes. Ifalna didn't say anything but just told her, "Dinner's about ready, sweetie. Why don't you set the table? I'm sure Mr. Valentine will be joining us down here too." Aeris paused with a brief surprised look before she nodded and stalked off to the kitchen. The woman brushed the strangeness aside and turned her attention back to the inn's account book, but it was just minutes later that Vincent entered the inn. She greeted him but openly stared at the man, blinking at the head accessory she recalled never seeing before. She concluded he must have purchased it during his outing, but she had to admit the red band was a nice touch to his handsome appearance, keeping most of his bangs from his beautiful eyes, and the way the loose ones just fell over them was very attractive.  
  
"Oh Vincent!" she suddenly chirped after snapping out of her thoughts, "We're about to have dinner soon, and we would be so happy if you could join us!!"  
  
"If it's not a disturbance to your family."  
  
"No no no!" she said hastily, "Why, you're practically family! But I'm sure you'd like some time to yourself before then. I'll have Aeris call you when it's ready."  
  
"Thank you," he nodded and began to head for the stairs, but he stopped and looked at her, "Could you tell me where Aeris is? I would just like to thank her for her gift."  
  
Ifalna blinked at him after hearing the two sentences. "She's in the kitchen." He thanked her again, and instead of going upstairs, he went towards the back of the inn. She watched him until he was gone and wondered what was going on between them. When her eyes caught the account book, she panicked at the ink leaking from the pen, causing a black blotch on the numbers.  
  
  
Aeris placed the plates on the counter and closed the cabinent door. After getting the utensils, she walked over to the stoved and turned the temperature down just enough to keep the food warm. She made sure the rest of the dishes were ready and was too absorb in her chore that she didn't hear the footsteps heading her way. It was his voice that surprised her, "Aeris?" The spoon fell from her grasp onto the floor as she whirled her head to see him--not exactly him, but the red scarf/band around his head that kept his hair from falling messily over his eyes. That strange feeling of pure joy enveloped her heart as she stood there, staring at him. The girl was just speechless, staring at the handsome man before her.  
  
He slowly stepped farther into the kitchen like it was foreign territory to him, but he could see her green eyes sparkling with life again. And seeing that, it made his heart feel lighter than before, but he went straight to the point, "Thank for the gift."  
  
"Oh!" She seemed to snap out of her trance and turned away to pick up the fallen spoon. "It's nothing, really. I... I was just passing the time, so it wasn't any trouble," she lied, hiding the truth of the past nights she stayed up to work hard on the scarf. Even though it didn't look close to the perfect ones her mother made, it was decent enough for a beginner like her, and she was very proud of her accomplishments. "But... I'm really happy you like it," she blushed, thanking the gods that her back was to him so he couldn't see her.  
  
The awkward silence fell over them again, which allowed Aeris to recall what had happened between them earlier that day. She bit her bottom lip lightly and then released it with a sigh. She couldn't allow her selfishness to make others uncomfortable. This was what she realized, sorting out her thoughts and feelings that day. She turned around to him and apologized, "I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon. I... I just get emotional when travelers tell me they're leaving... especially those I've come to know. Parting is a sad thing..."  
  
"Yes, it is sad," he said, "but it is also inevitable."  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
You what I realized? I should change the title of the story! It's going SO slow, that I don't think it'll reach that kiss any time soon!! What do you think the title should be?? You can leave it in your reviews or email it directly to me. Thanks!!  
  
Oh and please check out _My Funny TURK_!!! It's my new AeReno storry!! =^-^=  
  



	4. Lost

The usual disclaimers, blah.  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
_'... also inevitable...'_  
  
His last words to her in private repeated endlessly in her head. She could even hear the deepest of his voice echo in her ears, and the hot breath that burned against her skin as if he had whispered them just to her. She stared wide-eyed into his beautiful, ruby ones like the temptation of darkness. The touch of his fingers upon her rosy cheeks, draining the warmth from her body, but she didn't care. She yearned for the coolness that sent her emotions into a chaotic storm, just something she never experienced before until he appeared in her life.  
  
Her lips trembled, and the glass shattered.  
  
"Aeris!" her mother called to the dazed girl. "Be more careful," she warned, kneeling down to pick up the broken glass that had slipped through her grasp. Aeris just stood there, watching her mother, but her eyes seemed to be staring right through her, at something beyond any human eye.  
  
"Oh shoot!" the woman cursed, having carelessly cut her hand on the broken shard. The blood broke through the thin tear of skin, accumulating by the second as she pressed her fingers to her palm to stop the bleeding, but it still seeped through the cracks of her fist. Aeris remained still and speechless with her green eyes glazed over at the crimson liquid. Her head felt faint as the image of blood splattered in her vision. She could see no other colors, just those ruby eyes staring back at her. So much sorrow, so much pain. All drowning in his bloody hands.  
  
Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
"AERIS?!!"  
  
  
**~ An Aeris & Vincent Romance Story ~**  
  
**Crimson Kiss**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Chapter Four: Lost**  
  
  
A faint sound drifted in the distance, but she couldn't make out its origins because it appeared to be all around her, becoming louder like the rhythmic beating of her own heart. Her hand listened to the melody softly pounding against her chest, so steady and calm like watching the waves rolling onto shore. But slowly with every beat, it began to ache, an unbearable feeling like someone squeezing her heart. Then she began to shake, and a voice kept calling her...  
  
'Aeris! Wake up!! Please wake up!'  
  
The voice continued as she struggled between the levels of consciousness, and when reality won her over, it was her mother's soothing voice that eased her spirit. "Mother?" she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes, half-closed, looked around the room, nothing the familiarity of it as her own. She tried to sit up, but Ifalna forced her daughter back into bed.  
  
"Aeris-sweetie, stay in bed. You're not feeling well, and you shouldn't strain your body any further."  
  
"Bu-but lunch. I have to bring Mr. Valentine his lunch!" she protested.  
  
"It's all right, sweetie. I had someone do that for you already."  
  
"Mother! No! Why?" she cried, throwing the covers aside, and pushed herself from the bed.  
  
Stunned at the girl's sudden outburst, Ifalna stared wide-eyed at she staggered a few feet from the bed and fell down. She helped her daughter up and put her forcefully into bed without another complaint. "Aeris, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you are not to step out of this room until your temperature is down. I will LOCK you in here if you continue to protest." Aeris only replied with a small nod, only because she wouldn't be able to see Vincent if she was a prisoner of her own room.  
  
  
A pair of silent eyes watched from the darkness, staring at the girl's restless profile surrendering to her mother's orders. It was a family affair, and he had nothing to do with it, but he was partly responsible for her health diminishing. He looked down at his golden hand clutching a pink ribbon and then tucked it inside his cloak, removing himself from the scene swiftly. His boots treaded soundlessly over the wooden floor boards until he reached his room. He closed the door and head straight to the table to pour himself a glass of water. He took a small sip, staring out the window as it became a habit ever since he stayed there. Nothing was in his mind, so peaceful like the emptiness of that laid in the messengers of winter.  
  
He watched the crystalline petals drift through the somber skies and as they hit the window panel, they melted at the warmth radiating from inside the building and became droplets of water, sliding down the glass until they would reach their end, falling back to the earth. The life of a single snowflake was as fragile as the human spirit/soul, in a cycle of an ever-changing world--from water gathered as vapors to become a fallen twinkle of ice... and a touch of warmth from the earth brought the bitter tears flowing back to its origins. At least it was able to return to its original form, something Vincent could never grasp and hold onto... Perhaps he had just lost his way, straying off the path like a curious child...  
  
But would he ever be able to return to that path?  
  
He closed his eyes and looked away, sighing inwardly. When his eyes slowly opened again, he found himself staring at his reflection in the glass of water. His jaw tightened as he gripped the glass firmly in his metal hand, with eyes boring through his image. In just seconds, the glass shattered, letting the water splatter against his face and clothing. His hand was in a tight fist, clenching onto the remaining glass, while the liquid dripped to the floor where the clear shards were scattered...  
  
_'Broken.'_  
  
A broken glass that no longer had a use.  
  
_'Lost.'_  
  
Lost pieces never to be found again.  
  
_'Impossible...'_  
  
To mend something broken, with too many lost pieces...  
  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and her vision blurred at first but soon focused on the ceiling. Her head was still in a dazed, throbbing steadily, but she didn't mind. She looked around her room like it was unfamiliar territory and realized that it was very dim. The last thing she remember was hearing her mother's voice, scolding her for her carelessness in such cold weather, but everything else... She must've fallen asleep in her weak state. She glanced to the side, where the window was, and saw that the skies had indeed darkened to evening. She had slept the whole day then. She pulled the covers up to her chin, sighing. She had a good rest though, and a dream... A dream that she remembered quite clearly.  
  
Some place where the flowers bloomed vibrantly beneath the warm sun, she stood quietly, absorbing the serene setting. The gentleness of the breeze embraced her while a faint melody from afar danced to her ears. The fragrance of the many flowers began to overwhelm her, causing a slight diziness in her head. She sat down and closed her eyes to rest, but when she opened them again, she saw a familiar figure in the distance standing in the field of flowers.  
  
'Vincent!' she called, reaching her hand out to him. He turned around to her but remained where he was, just staring into her green eyes. Mesmerized by his own crimson ones, she couldn't speak another word, but something in his eyes just made her get up and run to him. Her tears flowed freely as she fell into his arms, and she embraced him, burying her head against his chest, while his arms stayed by his side. She pleaded to him not to leave, but he never answered her. She then pulled back a bit and lifted her eyes up to his face with tears rolling down her cheeks. His hand touched her face, and his lips parted, speaking silently...  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
She blinked and turned to the voice, who was her mother hovering over her with a worried expression. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Ifalna asked, and she nodded in reply. "It's almost dinner time, but I'll bring up your meal to you... Just as soon as your father gets back..."  
  
Aeris noticed the wavering of uncertainty in her voice and sat up, "What's wrong, mother? Did something happened?"  
  
The woman hesitated a bit, but she knew if she didn't tell her then it would only worry her even more. "Your father and some of the other men were out hunting and getting firewood, but... there was an avalanche. I'm sure they'll be all right. Mr. Valentine volunteered to find them with the some of the villagers." Her chest suddenly felt heavy at the news, and her head was so light and hazy, like she was drifting between consciousness. Her mother noticed and laid her down, "Your father will be fine, Aeris."  
  
She knew her father would be okay since they've had avalanches before, but there was something tugging at her heart when Vincent was mentioned. She didn't know why she felt like her body was sinking deep into thick water. It was hard to breathe, and she couldn't think straight, but luckily her mother left her peacefully though she couldn't find any moment's rest with both her father and Vincent out in the cold weather. But all she could do was pray for their safe return.  
  
An hour passed by as she hugged the pillow with eyes half-closed. Her room was so quiet, and even the inn, but it was perfect as she waited for any sound that indicated her prayers were answered. Tired, she continued to quietly pray, and when the screeching of a door opened, she immediately sat up in bed. She heard her mother's happy voice and hurried out of the bed, forgetting to grab her robe. She staggered out of the room and down the hallway until she reached the stairway. A little unfocused, she was able to see her father being supported by Vincent and her mother and smiled, "Father!"  
  
The three of them looked up and saw Aeris slowly clutching the rail for dear life as she came down. Her hair was dishevel from her sleep, but to Vincent, she appeared like an angel in her pink gown, descending from above like a blessing. "Aeris!" Ifalna scolded, "You shouldn't be out of bed." Aeris managed to come down the stairway safely and fell into her father's arm, embracing him happily, as Vincent released the man to hold his daughter. Gast had a few scratches and bruises and a sprained ankle, but overall, he was all right, and so was Vincent.  
  
Aeris peeked up from her father's embrace and looked at Vincent with tears at the brim of her eyes, making the pair sparkle with beautiful innocence. 'Thank you', she mouthed, having lost her voice to the happy event, but there was something more to those two words. The way her eyes shone brightly at him, it had a deeper meaning, but he didn't know what she meant.  
  
_'Thank you... Thank you for coming back...'_  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Umm, sorrie 'bout the chapter's strange ending... [crosses her arm, thinking] This chapter was supposed to be entitled "Home", about Aeris getting Vincent to stay, but... Uugh, I'm an idiot! I guess that'll be the next chapter then. *sigh* I have a question from you guys: **What do YOU feel/think when you read about Aeris's and/or Vincent's thoughts and feelings?** I'm trying to write some drama, but it's SO hard!!!!!! I think I can only write something dramatic when I'm depressed!!!! Aaargh!!! =T.T=  
  



	5. Home

Disclaimers? Uuh, yeah... right.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
It was quiet and serene like before when he first discover the barren field of white. The snow glistened beneath the late afternoon sun as he sat in peace, staring at the scenery or something beyond it that made him think of nothing. If only he could be like this forever, not a single worry, not a thought of reality. It felt like nothing in the world could hurt him at the moment, and even if he died that very second, he wouldn't regret it nor fought back. How strange it was for him to finally find that peace he had been searching for, but how long would it last, how long would God let him live in peace like this, like the past week?  
  
Despite the warm sun overhead, there was a cool breeze that chilled his skin. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he heard the lightly pressure in the snow, he turned around and saw Aeris with a basket walking towards him. Her eyes eventually met his, and she looked away, but he had seen the same sadness she had been trying to hide behind her smiles for the past days. She stopped a few meters from him and stared out at the open fields, smiling gently. "You found this place too," she said.  
  
"Yes," he answered, although it wasn't a question. "It seemed to have found me instead."  
  
She nodded, "I understand. It drew me here when I was about eight... I remember walking... I didn't have a place in mind, but I just continued walking... walking, letting my feet wander wherever it pleased. And then, I stopped at the alley... like a voice was calling out to me..." She turned to him with her usual smile, "You must've heard it too." He nodded, and she took a few steps forward into the empty white. "Then... you must be searching for something too. Confused and lost..." she began, standing in the fields, and looked back at him, "this is the place one finds...  
  
"And the place where you must die..."  
  
He stared at her with wide eyes, surprised by such words she would utter, and her mysterious, green eyes bore into him, deep into his heart, mind, soul (that he thought he had lost), _'Let your past die here and bury it in the depths of the snow... and life will become anew. From death... rebirth..._  
  
_'Vincent...'_  
  
  
**~ An Aeris & Vincent Romance Story ~**  
  
**Crimson Kiss**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
**Chapter Five: Home**  
  
  
One morning, Gast came down to the dining hall for breakfast, and when he saw his wife sitting by herself with two meals already set, he became curious as to where the rest of the occuppants of the inn were. "Where is everyone? It feels like a ghost inn," he teased, sitting down.  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up from a book, "Well, those guests from yesterday just left, and without any breakfast too! Let's see... and that odd peddler is still asleep. He said not to wake him till lunch. A definitely odd man. And Mr. Valentine left with Aeris not too long ago. She's taking him up to the mountain cabin."  
  
"Mountain cabin? So he's decided to stay? But why there?" he asked and then sipped his coffee.  
  
"I think he didn't want to trouble us and the village because he was an outsider." She shook her head pitifully, "He's such a nice, young man... In a way, he's quite naive -- like our little Aeris -- putting others before himself."  
  
Her husband chuckled, "But he is more likable than the last person who lived in that cabin."  
  
She nodded and looked out at the window, wondering thoughtfully, "But I wonder what made Mr. Valentine change his mind... He was intent on leaving as soon as possible, but now..."  
  
  
"Be careful right there," she warned him, leading the way up the mountain side, "It gets a little slippery after a drop in temperature around here." As they continued their trek, Aeris pointed out some dangerous spots and some interesting information to Vincent, and he seemed to listen to every word she said. "And over here," she said, grabbing his hand, and pulled him to a the side of the path that had a large view to the village below them, "You can see the whole village! Isn't it beautiful?!" She bent over, resting her hands on her upper legs, "I don't come up here often, but when I do, I always come here. It has the best view, and when I see this, I know I'm not alone..."  
  
Vincent stared at her, wondering if she lived every day with those bright smiles of hers. He noted that everything she did or said was filled with life, but being only human, she had her glimpses of sorrow. Still, she was able to move on, pushing the sadness behind her, and continue to smile. Perhaps, people would say she was an amazing person, but to him, she was more than amazing. Just her words had struck him three days ago, and because of that, he came to his decision... to stay.  
  
"Vincent," she called, and he looked at her, "Don't think about it, okay? I promise... I promise to help you with your new life here." She held up her pinky finger to him, "But you have to promise me you will try too!" He was hesitant those three days about making his choice, but now that he did, why was he still uncertain? The prospect of a new life sounded great, but could he? Could he live a normal life? Be the normal person he was before he met her (Lucrecia)?  
  
Some things couldn't change, but others could... It was possible to a live a new life, if he just tried. He had left his past buried in the snow and walked away without looking back, but right now, he stood before Aeris and raised his hand to hers, hooking their pinkies together for that promise. "Good!" she chirped and pointed behind them, "Now just a litte farther up, and we're there!" She took off excitedly that brought a faint smile to his lips.  
  
This second chance... maybe it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
  
It only took fifteen minutes till they arrived at the cabin, which was small, apparently for one person to live in. It was rundown over the years of abandonment, but a few repairs would make it livable place. Aeris walked up to the door and creaked it opened with a bit of nervousness. The gush of cold air rushed out at her, and she squealed at the suddenness, retreating behind Vincent. He looked down at her, making her blush, but he just raised and eyebrow and pushed the door wider until he could see the main room was already furnished. He entered the cabin, noting the details of the residence from the accumulation of dust on the wooden furniture to the fissures in the doorways of the other rooms.  
  
Aeris was still behind Vincent, slowly inching in with him, as her eyes wandered around the small place. It was the first time she had seen the inside of the home. "It's spooky," she whispered.  
  
"I would have it no other way," he joked, although he didn't appear that way with his usual blank expression.  
  
She looked at him oddly but then shook it aside, giggling. "Well, it'll be a great place to live after it's cleaned up!" She scanned the room again, as if she was searching for something, and turned to him with a curious look, "But are you sure you want to stay here? It'll be lonely up here..."  
  
He nodded in reassurance, "I'll be fine." He left at that because if he added in something like 'I'm used to it', then she probably wouldn't have left him alone with that, saying it wasn't good for people to live alone, and would insist that he get a roommate or something. She just seemed to be that type of person to care for a person to the fullest.  
  
"Hmm, but I wonder if it could be haunted," she said thoughtfully, brushing the dust off the table with the sleeve of her coat. "The last person to live here was this old, gruffy man. He didn't like people much, that's why he lived up here alone. He even passed away here..." She shudder at the thought of the place being haunted by the man but clasped her hands together like for a prayer, whispering, "Please forgive me."  
  
"Did you ever come up here to see him?" Vincent asked, walking around the room, and inspect the items.  
  
"Well... once. It was a dare when I was a child. I was so nervous, and I barely made it to the front door when it flew open... I was so scared! I screamed and ran away." She caught Vincent's eyes on her and looked away in embarrassment, "I know it was a horrible thing to do, but I was still a child... And children do foolish things..."  
  
"I hope you don't do that to me," he said with a tiny hint of humor.  
  
"Of course not!" she blurted out hastily and turned away shyly. "At least you don't look like a giant, hungry bear wanting to eat me," she said, charading like a bear with her hands in the air, and for the first time in a long while, Vincent chuckled. Aeris blinked at the laughing man, but it was such an adorable sight, and she joined him in the laughter.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Sorrie for holding out on this chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews. I adore this couple very much, and I believe it comes more naturally than a VinTif, and I agree that Aeris is more the suitable choice for Vincent too, out of the three females... we know, love, hate, whatever... *shrug*  
  
Anyway... *smirk* how long will his new life lasts before his past catches up to him and drags Aeris and the innocent people of Snowy Village into it? Hey, you were expecting that question, ne? *giggle*  
  
Overlook the next part if you don't care of how this story started... I just feel like rambling...  
  
  
I mentioned before that this story had a snowy setting just like the famous _Snow Fields_ series, but this story is actually inspired from a Chinese (gambling) movie I watched years ago (that I WANT to watch again if... aargh, nevermind). That plot was good, but it was the subplot of this man and young woman that grabbed my attention and heart. It was a tragic romance... and it reminded me of poor Vin-chan... so that's how this story came about. It's a bit somber compared to my other stories, which I'm not sure is a good thing or bad... I tend to jump like 180 degrees with what I write, ne? You never know what to expect from me... Okies, gotta go.  
  



End file.
